Staying Strong
by InuLizzie
Summary: In this story Emma gets the news that she has breast cancer and has to start Chemo but the same day she gets the news she gets a visit from a kid who claims to be hers and wants her to go home with him She takes him home and winds up staying longer then planned.But now that she is in storybrooke, what will happen? she's not getting the treatment she needs will she survive?


Emma was taking a shower when she found a rather large lump in her breast horrified, she turned the water off threw on her clothes and headed for the Dr. already calling ahead to make the appointment. Once inside the doctor did several tests on her.

Emma was sent home after the tests were done "we'll call you when we find a diagnosis for you." Emma sighed and went home and changed into a nice red dress and heels and went out, she was supposed to have a date that night so she thought she might as well try to enjoy it, it was her birthday after all.

Emma walked into the restaurant for her blind date, and saw a guy sitting alone,

"Emma?" The man asked. "You look a bit relieved!" Emma observed

"Well it is the internet sometimes pictures can be..." The man started blushing slightly embarrassed

"Faked, outdated, stolen from a Victoria Secret catalog...So?" Emma finished for him.

"So tell me something about yourself!" Ryan requested.

"Oh um, well today's my birthday!" Emma told him

"And your spending it with me? What about your friends?" he asked surprised

"Kind of a loner" Emma responded "And...you don't like your family?"

"None to like" Emma shot back

"Oh come on everyone has family?" He countered

"Ah, but not everybody knows who they are" Emma countered back

"Ready to run yet?" She asked.

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met." he stated

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming... " she started.

"Keep going!" Ryan responded

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

"What?" Ryan asked "And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date. " Emma said softly.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked quietly. "The person who puts the rest of the money up!" Emma responded.

"A bail bondsman"

"A bail bonds person" she responded emphasizing the generalization.

Ryan flips the table and runs from the restaurant and to his car. He then tries to start the car but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to find his wheel booted.

Emma walks calmly to him.

"You don't have to do this I can pay you, I've got money!" He tried

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

"The hell you know about family?"

She slams his face against the steering wheel. "Nothing."

She then goes back to her apartment and slips out of her heels, heading to the kitchen where she takes out a cup cake with a candle that says 28 stuck in it. She lights it and then sits there with her elbows folded on the table and her head on her elbows as she stared at the lit candle.

Another birthday alone she thought. Just then her phone rang.

She picks up and answers "Dr. Chapman!" she said quietly as the voice on the other end spoke up.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have tested positive for cancer! And it's strong as it can be, we will need to start scheduling you to start chemo treatments right away!"

Hanging up she sits back down with her gourmet cupcake staring at it while trying not to cry.

"Another banner year..." She closes her eyes for a moment and blows out the candle.

Then she hears the doorbell ring.

Emma gets up and opens the door and finds a small boy standing on her doorstep.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, but who are you?"

"Hi, I know this may sound crazy but my name is Henry, I'm your son!"

The boy walks in entering her apartment.

"Hey kid, I don't have a son!"

The boy sighs "ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption? that was me!"

"Hold on I'll be right back!" she hurries to the bathroom where she leans against the door trying to clear her head and think about what she should do now.

She had given a child up years ago, but she had never expected him to come back and find her!

"Do you have any juice? never mind found some!"

She finally comes out of the bathroom

"Who sent you here? is this some kind of scam to make some kind of money cause what ever your selling I'm not buying kid! what do you want from me?"

"I want you to come home with me!"

"Okay kid I'm calling the cops!"

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me!"

"and they will believe you because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep"

"you know kid I have a secret power so that I can tell when anyone is lying, and kid you are!"

"Please don't call the cops!"

"Okay kid where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine!"

Emma searched the boy's face.

The Boy clearly believed every word he was saying.

Emma sighed, she was sure his parent's were probably worrying themselves sick over him, if he was really from Maine.

Finally seeing that it would be better to escort him home to his parents then to let him wander the streets alone, she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Alright, let's go, I'll take you home. Just so that i can make it clear to your family that i did not kidnap you." Emma told him firmly.

Together the two of them headed out to the car.

She puts the car in gear and starts driving in the direction of Maine.

He took out a large brown book and opens to a spot and starts reading on a certain page.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I don't think you're quite ready for this yet." He informed her.

"What not ready for a book of Fairytales?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he explained.

"Try me." she threw back at him.

"This is not just a book, everything in this book actually happened, you should know this better then anyone, cause your in this book."

"Your right i do think your crazy." She told him.

"Come on use your superpower and see if I'm lying." he challenged her.

She looked at him and waited a few minutes then responds

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true!"


End file.
